Crystal Tokyo Conference: Pluto
by The Time Traveler
Summary: NeoQueen Serenity holds a conference to restore a certain 'dwarf' planet back to a planet.


Crystal Tokyo Conference: Pluto

AN: When I heard the changing of Pluto from a planet to a dwarf planet, I must admit, I WAS OUTRAGED! The nine planet solar system has been with us for who knows how long, it's been a part of our education and even used in the fictional world. NOW all of a sudden they want to make it a 'dwarf' planet because of a little difference in it revolution. And, I know for a fact if anyone would feel this, it would be the Sailor Scout/Senshi of Pluto herself, Sailor Pluto. In fact I was pleased to find some fanfics dedicated to against this cause. This fanfic however is a little different. It takes place in Crystal Tokyo involving Neo-Queen Serenity's choice to make it a planet again. I came up with this idea before I read the fanfics and I must admit, I was not surprised of the inclination for Usagi/Serena to do so. Anyway on with the fic. Enjoy! Oh and keep in mind I usually use the dub names for them so don't flame if I do, okay.

Crystal Tokyo Conference Area: 10:57 A.M.

Everyone was figiting in the Conference Area, the place were the decisions of the world was to take place.

In each and every seat was a representative of his or her country (AN: hey it's the 30th Century, you expect all male leadership to continue by then?). However it was packed a bit more than usual today because it had a lot of those scientists who observe the stars, that's right Astronemers.

The whole area was a huge circle where everyone sat up in these desks that are layered up on one another. However it ended at one almost to the end, where a doorway was that led out to the center of a small arena-like area. A stage if you will.

At the top of the sitting area was a podium, and on the front was marked by the insignia of the Crystal Tokyo Royal Family. That was were Neo-Queen Serenity went when she wasn't the one on stage.

Speaking of which, the doors open, a hush falls over the crowd, and stepping into the stage area was the Queen of Earth herself, Neo-Queen Serenity. With her of course was her husband King Endyiomon. And along with her were two of her trusted Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn.

"Thank you for coming", she said to them all. "Today as we all stand conference here, I want to discuss an astrological issue, and issue that was proclaimed since August 24th, 2006." Then gesturing to the astronomers in the audience she said, "Which is the reason I invited these men here today."

Then she said, "On that day, the definition on what a planet was, was changed, and as a result one planet lost it's status. But now, as your Queen", she paused and bowed her head, "I ask that we once again recognize the now 'dwarf' planet Pluto as the ninth planet once again."

"OBJECTION", said an astronomer. "That would be redicoulus, it has a eccentric orbit and therefore should not be considered a planet."

"Yes that's correct but, Earth is the only one that has life and it's considered a planet. Planet's Uranus, Neptune and Jupiter are made of mostly gas and they are called planets. Your saying a planet that has a slight tilt in it's orbit can't be a planet?"

"That's precisely what we are saying", said another astronomer.

"Balderdash", said a third, "Some of us consider this new definition silly and idiotic (AN: It's true, only 300 of 16,000 showed up at that IAP or whatever because they disagreed on the motion)." "I agree."

"Furthermore", said Serenity, "The nine planet Solar System has been around since as long as anyone could remember. Even during the time my original mother ruled during the Silver Millennium. If she could see the way the star charts have changed, she would be upset. I know. But no one was more disappointed that day than one of my own Sailor Scouts, who I have brought with me today to share her feelings with you. I give you Sailor Pluto."

With that, Serenity and her escorts departed the stage and headed towards the podium. In her place, from the doorway came Sailor Pluto herself, all garbed in her Sailor fuku and holding her time key.

"Thank you for inviting me your majesty", said Pluto, even though she knew full well on Serenity's feelings on formalities. "I stand before you all as a huge reperesentitive of my home and planet. Yes even now I still consider it so, for it used to have a population there as every other planet once did." "Even though I was always at the time gate, and even though I rarely came back, I still considered Pluto my home." Then a tear left her eye, "But when I heard, on that day, 2006 that Pluto was stripped of it's planet hood, it made me cry, for I was upset. I also admit it was angry. By doing that, they have made me feel inferior. If my people were alive, they would also be apposed to this. For as long as I can remember, Pluto always was a planet and should remain this way." Then with a stern look at everyone she said, "Please, I beg of you, please give my home it's right to be a planet back! It's all I ask!"

A lot of people looked at the long green haired girl in the black fuku. Most with looks of sadness and concern, a few with scoffs.

Serenity looked at everyone from the podium and then spoke. "As you can see, that 'dwarf' as you so call it was not just a planet, it was and still is someone's home. If we keep calling it a dwarf planet than we minus well call our own planet's dwarf planets."

"I oppose", said an astronomer, "Just because someone lived there, or draws power from it or, whatever, doesn't justify it as a planet. We minus well say the same for the moon!"

"That", said Serenity, "Is something different altogether. Now I suggest we make a decision now", said Serenity, "Everyone in favor of removing the 'dwarf' planet status from the astrological body known as Pluto?" "AYE", went most voices. "All apposed." "me", said small voice. Everyone sweatdropped.

Serenity sweatted a sec and said, "Okay, and all in favor reinstating the title 'planet' back to Pluto and thus restoring our nine planet solar system?"

"AYE!"

"All opposed?"

"Me."

Serenity lost patience. "Who keeps saying that?"

"It was him", said a man pointing to some guy near him, "Let's get him!"

"Allow me", said Pluto, "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"Wait it wasn't MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With that matter settled Serenity said, "As of this day forward Pluto is once again the ninth planet of our solar system." Taking a gavel from the podium she wacked it and said, "Meeting adjourned."

AN: Short but you got to admit it was pretty good. And yes, I got that "me" part from a Simpsons episode. I just couldn't resist putting that in. I Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
